1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a band for a product.
2. Description of the Related Art
A product, such as a magazine or a newspaper, may be banded in order to hold it together or to hold it in a folded state. A common form of plastic and paper banding comprises a strip which is looped around the product with the ends of the strip overlapped and joined such that the outer face of the underlying end is joined to the inner face of the overlapping end. With this form of banding, the strength of the joint between the ends is limited. This invention seeks to overcome drawbacks of known product bands.